


Just believe

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “米罗，我们来玩个游戏吧。轮流来说一件难以置信但的确是事实的事情。”
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 2





	Just believe

**Author's Note:**

> 在《黄金魂》播放期间写的，所以部分剧情与官方设定有出入。

0、  
米罗坠下悬崖之时，峡谷的风呼啸而过，吹得他都要意识模糊起来，钻石星尘冰冷的攻击恰到好处的挡住了几乎要命中要害的火焰拳，却也让米罗的整颗心几乎要沉进漆黑的深渊。  
卡妙久久伫立于那条狭窄的山路上，直到漫天飞雪将来时的路都覆盖成没有人走过的样子，他眼底唇角的表情都被风雪所遮掩， 于是他如同松下一口气般，转身走入无边际的苍茫。

1、  
最年幼的米罗也获得黄金圣衣的认可后，圣域举办了一次小小的庆祝宴会，当届的黄金圣斗士除天秤座外全员到齐，史昂中途就随意找了个理由退场，将那群精力旺盛的小黄金统统丢给了撒加加隆与艾俄罗斯，转而就奔赴庐山与童虎把盏言欢。  
所幸大家正专注的吃吃喝喝，三个年纪稍长的人趁机商量了一番，加隆拍拍桌子：“小家伙们，我们来玩个有趣的游戏吧——”他们纷纷抬起头，手里或口中都还抓着食物不放：“每个人都来说一件难以置信但的确是事实的事情。”他胡乱的一指：“就从你开始吧，艾欧里亚。”  
艾欧里亚刚刚坐进哥哥怀里，正津津有味的品尝着鲜美的羊肉派，乍然听到点名还没明白过来发生了什么，大家的目光就已经齐刷刷的瞪向了他，艾欧里亚下意识的保护好食物，冲口而出：“不管你是谁，你以为我会让你从我手里把这块羊肉派抢走么！”  
艾俄罗斯忍着笑，但肩膀掩饰不住的抽动起来，撒加尚且只是露出淡淡的笑意并没有其它动作，加隆已经笑出了声，顿时领起在场所有人都哄堂大笑起来，闹了一阵待笑声渐止，加隆才要艾欧里亚继续点名下一人，在几轮点名后后便到了穆。  
“……有了。”穆笑眯眯的说道：“天秤座的童虎老师其实已经有两百多岁了。”  
“穆你好赖皮。”艾欧里亚甚为不满的说道：“我们都是说自己的事情……”  
“可是也没有要求必须说和自己有关的事啊。”穆轻描淡写的将艾欧利亚的抗议堵了回去，接着他的目光在还未被点到名的最后两人身上来回几遍后：“下一个就是你了，米罗。”  
米罗被加隆抱在怀中，一边从撒加手中接过蛋糕美滋滋的吃着，听到穆的话后，他放下餐具，似是认真思索了一番：“我真的和撒加哥哥，还有加隆哥哥没有血缘关系。”  
“米罗你不要睁着眼睛说瞎话。”“米罗你怎么可以不遵守规则。”“米罗答应我们不要开玩笑好么？”“米罗说谎话是不对的。”……  
“我说的都是大实话。”米罗继续专注香甜的蛋糕，然而此话一出更加惹得众人生出逗弄之心，纷纷故意朝着三人戏谑打趣，撒加和加隆由着他们胡闹，而米罗却不免觉得有些窘迫起来，他咂咂嘴转头看向卡妙：“我记得还有一个人没说呢。”  
卡妙本也跟着大家一起起哄，闻言也瞬间领会到米罗求救的意味，他努力的挤到前方，撒加让开一些位置让他与米罗并肩而坐，大家见状就安静了下来，卡妙的声音尚且未脱稚嫩，却像水面上的薄冰般撞击出清脆的响声：“我在成为圣斗士前，曾经杀过人。”  
卡妙此言一出，即使是三位年长的哥哥也一时瞠目结舌不知道该如何接口，气氛瞬间陷入诡异的死寂之中，虽然在成为圣斗士候补生后他们都已知晓了自己的使命与前路。然而死亡对于他们而言终究是陌生而遥远的概念，此刻这个词汇却陡然出现在近在咫尺的眼前，他们忽而觉得自己什么都说不出口。  
打破沉默的人却是迪斯马斯克，巨蟹座的黄金圣斗士的修炼与黄泉相伴，对于死亡的理解都早早超越了同龄人：“我们这些人以后都逃不开杀人或者是被杀的命运。卡妙在这件事情上倒是走在我们前面了。”他并没有任何要去追问的打算，这种时候的好奇心除去满足自己的欲望压根毫无意义，其它人听了这句话虽然心里仍是各有思量，却也轻松了一些又开始渐渐说起话来。  
最后，撒加三言两语便将这件事揭了过去，进而就以时间太晚的理由催着大家回去休息，米罗看见走在最后的卡妙还想跑回去说些什么，结果直到眼睁睁的看着卡妙转弯走进了水瓶宫，他仍然什么都没能说出来。

2、  
米罗第二天醒来之后就急急忙忙赶到水瓶宫，卡妙还因为昨晚吃得太多消化不良赖在床上休息，两人早已熟稔也不在乎这些虚礼，米罗毫不在意的直接坐在床上：“那个……卡妙……昨天晚上的事情……”  
他舌头打了几个结还是没能说下去，卡妙接口道：“我没有骗你们。”  
“不，不是因为这个。”米罗喊了他的名字：“卡妙。”然后非常郑重的说道：“不管是出于什么理由，你都是我的好朋友。”说出这句话后他松了一口气，像是终于卸下重担：“昨天晚上回去后，撒加哥哥和我说了很多话，虽然我没能完全听懂，但他是为我好我也是知道的，他说有些东西我现在或许不能明白，但是我们总会长大，到那个时候再回头来看，自然会理解它的意义，所以我不会多问，但我相信你。”  
“谢谢你，米罗。”卡妙笑道：“这件事情我总有一天会完完整整的告诉给你听。”  
“那说好了。”米罗与卡妙的尾指钩住，拇指相印，就此立下了第一个只属于彼此的约定，两人都是心情甚好，便捡着昨晚的事情又没完没了的聊起天来，直到说的彼此都累了饿了，卡妙才磨磨蹭蹭的爬下床搬出私藏的点心与米罗分享。  
米罗美滋滋的品尝了半晌，这才说道：“昨天晚上真开心，以后有机会真希望再能一起玩这个游戏。”卡妙只管笑着附和。  
那时的他们都不知道，这句戏言却成了很多年都无法达成的奢望。

3、  
与泰坦众神之间的战役结束后不久，卡妙照常在固定的时候前往米诺斯岛探望米罗，他们沿着海岸线奔跑打闹，然后夕照带着铺天盖地的温热和暖色席卷而来，接着他们似是心有灵犀般，彼此靠近，最后漫长的相拥和亲吻，心意相通，只需要这样一个瞬间就已经足够。  
那个黄昏在他们的记忆变成一场近似奇幻的旅程，回想起来都犹如光怪陆离的油彩，泼洒了满天满地叫做旖旎的颜色，清晰的只有相互眼中所看到的对方的眉目和神采。  
在结束长达十年的修行之后，米罗就回到阔别已久的圣域定居，卡妙因为要教引弟子仍然留在冰原，即使黄金圣斗士的行动没有受到多大的限制，他们能相聚的机会却并不太多，除了艾尔扎克失踪的那段时日，米罗没日没夜的陪伴在卡妙身边，西伯利亚的寒风凛冽刺骨，像是一把把飞刀持续不断地割裂着皮肤，米罗有时会想卡妙如今生得越发冷峻的脸是否也是被冰雪雕凿而出，然后他看到夜间坐在火炉边上看书的卡妙，雪白的脸被火光映出奇妙的红晕，接着他凑上前去，对方就了然的与他温存缠绵，却不知为何在最后的关头又都默契的停止，只在温暖的小木屋里相拥而眠。  
直到后来的有一天，卡妙完成任务后回到圣域复命，到达教皇厅的时候却发现米罗刚好也在，而米罗正靠在教皇的椅子边上席地而坐，神态亲昵满怀敬慕，教皇的手还停在他的发间，在意识到卡妙的出现后才收回手去，米罗见状安静站起身退到边上。  
卡妙简单的向教皇汇报过任务的情况，正要告退之时，教皇开口道：“米罗来找我说，想要和你一起去休假，近来任务繁多，你们确实也该好好休息一些日子了。”  
卡妙稍稍迟疑一下，侧脸就看到米罗向着自己露出狡黠的笑意来：“我很乐意，感谢教皇大人的慷慨。”  
教皇挥了挥手：“我在此预祝你们此行愉快。”  
在走出教皇厅的时候，卡妙恍然想起之前米罗看着教皇的眼神，模模糊糊意识到这样的眼神他只在很多年前见过，而那时的米罗所仰望的人到底是谁也已经不言而喻，他向着身边心情大好的米罗问道：“现在的教皇……到底是谁。”  
“你既然已经知道了真相，又何必再来问我。”米罗稍稍收敛了嘴角的弧度：“撒加这些年来也很痛苦，我却做不了什么。”他向着蓝天粲然一笑：“走吧，卡妙。”

4、  
度假地点最终选在了意大利，这个国家拥有着和法兰西共和国不一样的浪漫情怀，它所怀抱的潇洒惬意也与希腊大为不同，他们难得可以抛开所有的责任和束缚，就像是最普通的情侣，在纵横的巷陌中自由浪迹。  
到达威尼斯的时候正值狂欢节，米罗素来喜欢热闹，也借机拉着卡妙穿上夸张华丽的衣服和面具融入人群之中，玩的累了便回到旅馆，斟下两杯香气弥漫的葡萄酒，坐在临河的阳台上对酌漫谈，而暮色缓缓降临。  
夜晚的城市有着别样的绚丽和魅惑，水流在脚下涌动，带着欢声笑语汩汩而去，不知何处有人在吟唱咏叹调，也许是因为太遥远，又或是河水奔的太快，歌词和弦律或隐或现的听不真切，米罗摇摇头，转头却听见卡妙开始唱了起来，那歌声就像是在春天缓缓消融的雪水，清冷而又温柔，灌注在心头却立刻变得暖洋洋起来。  
三月的威尼斯尚有几分寒意，天上的星星落在河里，摇曳成笼罩着一整个城市的光华舞动，所有的声音都渐渐消失，只有卡妙的歌声在耳边萦绕，似是邀请米罗享受一场只属于他们的狂欢，接下来发生的一切都顺理成章，初次的交欢是沉醉不知归路的缱绻，以至于第二天醒来都已经是正午时分，热烈的阳光正肆无忌惮的想要穿透厚重的窗帘。

假期的最后一天他们前往梵蒂冈观光，他们站在高处俯瞰终年冷冷清清的条顿公墓，被围墙拦起的地方虽是绿树成荫郁郁葱葱，却是幽静的毫无生气。  
“神圣罗马帝国覆灭后，国土被瓜分一空，只剩此处是他最后的领土。”卡妙说出这句话时，神情间流露出古怪的欣慰和失落：“若是一个人死了，又能在世上留下多少痕迹？”  
米罗再想起这句话的时候是在归程的飞机上，他握着卡妙的手稍稍加重了力气：“我记得你曾说过，在成为圣斗士前曾杀过人，你答应过要告诉我真相的。”  
“那件事的话，其实……”卡妙没有来得及说出接下来的话已经被米罗揽进怀里，广播里传出飞机遇到气流颠簸的通知，他安稳的靠在米罗的胸口，脸上的表情埋在阴影中，他的心跳伴随着摇晃的机身起起伏伏，直到飞机重新恢复平衡后，米罗方才松开手臂，卡妙四顾就看到机舱里一片狼藉，米罗却似无所谓的将冲撞四散的行李拾起重新归放到原位。  
“这么强烈的气流还真是难得一遇，该说我们的运气太好还是太糟。”米罗笑着说道，刚才的话题终是没能继续下去。

5、  
加隆回到圣域的时候，米罗还躺在床上，宫殿外瓢泼似的大雨将圣域之前战斗的痕迹洗的一干二净，米罗迷迷糊糊间意识到有人靠近，而无比熟悉的气息让他提不起任何防备与战意，他嘟嘟囔囔着：“加隆你可算回来了，圣域发生那么多的事情你都不出现……”  
“你身体不舒服么？”加隆不耐烦的打断了他，语气里却又含着浓浓的关心之意。  
“卡妙啊……”米罗拉着长音喊了一声恋人的名字，发现没有得到回音，他笑了笑：“卡妙把水瓶宫里里外外都冻了起来，我燃烧了一整天的小宇宙才把那些冰雪都化开，他可有本事了，我第一次发现水瓶宫比西伯利亚还冷……”他很不情愿的睁开仍很沉重的眼皮，加隆的脸近在咫尺，米罗眨眨眼忽而有些分不清楚眼前的人到底是谁：“你去看过撒加了么？”  
对方的眉眼低垂，神色黯然，接着他一言不发的转身走进茫茫雨雾里，米罗因着前日小宇宙消耗过剧，犹是疲惫不堪，转瞬就又睡着了过去。  
米罗再醒来的时候，那场无休无止的大雨已然结束，他恍然觉得这些日子的经历就像一个漫长的噩梦，他摇摇晃晃的走到门口，后半夜的月光倾倒了满山遍野的清辉，加隆倚着柱子朝他撑出一个勉强的笑意，米罗连忙跑上前去扶住满身都是伤的加隆，还未干透的血迹浇在他的皮肤上，烫的他发疼，却也在同时提醒他发生的一切都不是梦境。

6、  
众人再次聚在一起秉烛夜谈就是好几天之后的事情了，这次的地点换在狮子宫，艾欧里亚和米罗突发奇想，自教皇厅的仓储里找出数支古朴的蜡烛点上，昏黄的光几乎将在场所有人的容貌都要柔化成昔日软软糯糯的模样。  
加隆带头喝了不少酒，也渐渐回到从前那般热闹健谈，他摇了摇空空荡荡的酒瓶：“我们来玩个有趣的游戏吧——每个人都来说一件难以置信但的确是事实的事情。”接着他顺手一指：“艾欧里亚，就从你开始吧。”  
“又是我……加隆你一定是故意的。”艾欧里亚不满的抱怨了一句，接着郑重而缓慢的说着：“哥哥从没有离开，他一直都守护在我身边。艾俄罗斯哥哥，这杯我敬你。”然后他朝往射手宫的方向将手中的酒一饮而尽，他举着高脚杯指向下一人。  
几次点名就轮到了米罗，他没有说话，只是目光周游了一圈又一圈，接着他笑了起来，烛火摇动里的笑容像是被甜美的红酒浸得沉醉而满足：“上次玩这个游戏的时候还有好多人，圣域那么热闹的日子就一去不复返了啊。”他说着说着声音就变得越来越沉，似是咽喉被什么扼住了般，发出每个音节都无比艰难：“卡妙他，死了。”  
细微的风穿室而来，小小的几盏火苗几乎是摇摇欲坠，沉默的一张张脸上闪过明灭的光，将他们的表情都刻画成模糊的光晕，米罗摇摇头，又重新开了口：“卡妙他死了……”  
“米罗。”加隆张开手臂将米罗抱入怀中，他感觉到怀里的人试图隐藏和忍耐的情绪，加隆向着在场诸位示意无妨，接下来就揉揉米罗的头发：“小子，你也支撑了那么久，这里没有外人。”他的脸上扭曲出一个尴尬的苦笑来，然而米罗什么都看不到：“我心里的痛苦，一点都不你少，所以你又何必在我——在我们面前伪装。”  
此言一出，米罗猛地就放声大哭起来，像是要把满满当当几乎要撑破身体的悲哀统统倾倒，激烈的痛感自眼角和咽喉迅速蔓延了全身，似是有什么重要的东西立刻要被拔离出他的生命，因此牵动着四肢百骸都在绝望的挣扎。  
没有被点到名的穆不着痕迹的已经换位到了米罗的身旁，他翠色的眼眸里流露出复杂的心绪，然后他缓缓说道，语意温柔又坚决：“现在轮到我来说了，他们一定会回来的，你们很快就能再见了。”  
艾欧里亚勉强笑道：“穆你好赖皮，总不肯说自己的事情……”  
穆摇摇头：“已经很晚了，大家也早些去歇息吧。”

米罗犹记得昨晚自己放肆哭泣，神思昏聩间听到断断续续的耳语，最清楚的莫过于穆以优雅温和的声线说着“他们会回来的”，他恍恍惚惚想着若是能重逢，我们会以什么身份再见，这是恩赐还是惩戒，是救赎还是劫数。  
只是任何的假设都无法敌过冰冷的现实，卡妙身穿黑色战甲留着血泪的影像在脑海中一闪而过，猛地惊醒了米罗，他眨了眨无比干涩的眼睛，发现自己正睡在双子宫的卧室，转头就看到加隆就躺在另一张床上，被子已经大半都被踹下了地板，于是再没有任何睡意的米罗去拾起被子替加隆重新盖好，那一刻他清清楚楚的看见加隆的眼睛肿胀着，脸颊上还有隐约可见的泪痕。

7、  
卡妙无论如何都意料不到他们再次相遇会是这样的情形，他只剩听觉还算清明，接着就听到米罗毫不掩饰愤慨的责难，一句一句宛如淬了毒液的匕首狠狠的扎在心口，反复捅出淋漓的鲜血，然后腐蚀成漆黑的液体将他整个人淹没到窒息，可是他无力反驳，无法反驳。  
“是的，米罗，我们罪孽深重……你说的不错，如果可以的话，我们也很想前往另外一个世界向沙加道歉，但是现在的我们还不能放弃这个来之不易的生命，和这幅已经残破不堪的躯体……”卡妙退到撒加身后，组成三位一体的战位摆出AE的起手姿势。  
他有一瞬间想着如果就在此时此刻将一切都毁掉或许也并不是不可以，撒加的宣言听来是在故意挑动对方的战意，和向着不知隐藏在何处的冥界追踪者消解怀疑，然而这句话里所包含的痛苦和决心，他们又如何能无知无觉，可是这场黄金圣斗士之间的厮杀已经无可避免，他看不到金色的光辉将已经颓圮大半的处女宫映照得比白日还亮，只有战士的呐喊和建筑渐渐粉碎的声音——  
废墟的掩埋而导致卡妙暂时失去了意识，短短的瞬间就变得无比悠长，他的脑海里翻飞过无数画面，没有一幕是能看的清楚，色彩斑斓而又眼花缭乱，他咳了几声后大口呼吸努力填补肺部的空缺，然后他发现被剥夺的四感多少有了些许的恢复，这时有人走来将他打横抱了起来。  
“……卡妙，我有很多话想问你。”米罗的声音沙哑沉痛，像是拉起重低音的大提琴，震彻着卡妙的心神奏出悲哀的弦律，卡妙此刻的触觉仍然十分薄弱，他抬起两只手来试图圈住米罗的脖颈，对方的身体明显一僵，然后环抱着卡妙的手也加重了力度：“走吧，卡妙。”  
圣域的阶梯很长，圣域的阶梯很短，此行的终点就在阶梯的尽头。

米罗的手松开后，卡妙连退了好几步才稳住身形没让自己跌坐倒地，眼前有着模糊的、混沌的、熟悉的、亲切的影子，他伸出手想要触摸到那个影子，双手都十指紧扣间就传来无法忘记的温度，然后米罗颓然跪在地上，但是米罗流不出一滴眼泪，他握紧恋人的手：“我相信你。”  
“米罗，请相信我们，请相信我们会为最初的信仰而战，这也是我们能聚集在这里的最重要的理由。”  
撒加收起方才笼罩住七人的小宇宙，他看向十三年未能相见的弟弟：“你要代替我，继续战斗下去。”  
“好。”加隆毅然踏向双子宫的方向，他远去的背影就成为撒加至化为星光之时都念念不忘的景象。  
分别的时候，米罗难得变得迟疑起来：“还有机会再见面么？”他的心里被沸腾的矛盾的情绪涨满，他期待着，又回避着，像是一把火在灼烧，又像是一块冰在冻结，硬生生的撕扯起他原本坚定的内心。  
“傻小子，我们的归宿是死地。”撒加说出这句话时，卡妙笑了起来，然后迅速的和米罗交换了一个亲吻，然后他们放开彼此的手，迎着即将到来的朝阳奔向海因斯坦城。

然而在叹息墙倒塌之时，他们想要接近彼此的灵魂却被意外的力量冲散。

8、  
卡妙被愤怒的神斗士所击伤的时候，米罗匆匆赶到，眼前的一幕意味着什么已经不再需要任何解释，他们之间无需言语，双双摆开出招的起手式。  
为了躲避仙宫大规模的追兵和搜寻，他们在冰天雪地里颠沛流离，好不容易找到一处可以暂时歇脚的地方。  
米罗尚是不解：“我们不应该去找那群虽然麻烦但是很重要的家伙们一起前往世界之树么？”  
卡妙却转开话题：“米罗，我们来玩个游戏吧。轮流来说一件难以置信但的确是事实的事情。”  
“……我很早就明白过来，你故意与神斗士交好的目的，然而因为我一时冲动，以至于无法帮助你，只能看你独自在其中斡旋。”  
“苏鲁特妹妹的死与我有关，我说想要偿命并不是虚与委蛇，这也是你一直以来想知道的，我在成为圣斗士前会意外杀人的真相。”  
“其实我对这件事情并不好奇，我只是不想看你被束缚的如此辛苦。”  
“第一次遇见的时候，我就想告诉你所有真相，但是我不可以这么做。”  
“卡妙，有的时候，我很讨厌你。”  
“……”  
“我讨厌你的自私，当年在十二宫时候冰河的事情也好，到现在那个苏鲁特的事情也好，你都只想着一个人承担，只想着一个人解决。我讨厌你总是这样自私，我明白你不想牵连别人，所以无论你做什么我都愿意在你背后支撑你，可是卡妙——”  
“米罗……”  
“卡妙，我也是个很自私的人，我想和你在一起，和你一起面对，和你一起经历，我们拥有的时间太少了，除去那些战斗，我们还能拥有多少？”米罗因着体力消耗，说话的频率并不快，声音也有些轻，然而一个字一个字听来都震耳发聩。  
卡妙并没有立刻答话，他想起很多事情，小小的米罗与他坐在一起品尝点心互相许诺，稍大些的米罗站在西伯利亚的寒风里冻得瑟瑟发抖却硬是挤出灿烂的微笑，再大些的米罗和他一起在米诺斯岛的海滩上纵情游戏最后心心相印，再后来他们因为各种理由走过很多国家，走过很多城市，威尼斯的夜晚成为记忆深处最闪耀的一颗宝石，紧接而来的生死相隔，几度厮杀，以及此时此地，他们必须赌上灵魂的战斗。  
“可是卡妙，我爱你。”米罗说完这句话，卡妙就以吻封住了他的嘴唇。  
“你说的不错，我们拥有的时间太少了，但我们并没有浪费，不是么？”他们的身体紧紧依靠再无任何缝隙，属于爱人的心跳和自己的呼吸交叠在一处——“一起走吧。去找那些伙伴们，完成我们现在最需要做的事情。”

9、  
也许难以置信但的确是事实的事情——他们现在和普通人一样生活在世界的某个不知名的地方，平静的生活，平静的相爱，也将平静的携手走过漫长岁月。  
——END——


End file.
